Monster
by i-wanna-be-an-avenger-32
Summary: What if Elsa started having more... villainous thoughts during "Let it Go?" How would things change? From Elsa's POV. One-shot. Read & Review!


**A/N: I kind of wrote my own verse of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman." It fits with the story, but sorry if it sucks. I'm a story writer, not a songwriter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or any of the characters or original lyrics used.**

As I walked up the mountain, the words echoed in my mind, many years of the same voice, aging, become the sister I knew now.

_Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?_

_ Do you want to build a snowman?_

_ ...Do you want to build a snowman?_

I pictured her face; the two versions I knew. One was young, the memory I had for thirteen years: a five year old, with short pigtails, and that... streak of white hair, there to mock all the mistakes I had made. There to remind me that I was dangerous to the ones I loved.

After the incident, I was locked up, and all I knew of Anna was her voice. It always asked the same question: Do you want to build a snowman? And... it would crush her if she knew the truth.

I almost killed her after we built that snowman.

The second face I saw was the girl who it seemed I had just met. She was beautiful. Maybe... maybe she was the pretty sister. I was pale, from years of isolation.

I needed a distraction. I needed a distraction so bad.

Singing cleared my head. It set things straight. I sang a lot alone in my room. It was only that and self-loathing that a girl could do, basically, while locked away in a frozen prison. I started narrating the current events in song:

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_ Not a footprint to be seen._

_ A kingdom of isolation,_

_ And it looks like I'm the queen._

_ The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_ Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

I repeated what I had for years, what I had said to try to conceal the monsters inside of me:

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_ Be the good girl you always have to be._

_ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

And then, I came to a realization:

_Well now they know!_

I grinned. I could do this. I could do ANYTHING.

_Let it gooo! Let it go!_

I continued singing, singing as I built a castle of ice, made a suitable outfit from my powers. I could do anything. I could be anything. I could have everything. Why did Anna need to ruin my life? Anna. She... it was her fault! Her fault that I had no friends, no life, overwhelming fear! Ha. That was gone now. Just. Like. Anna.

In spite a while ago, I had built a snowman.

I finally finished my song:

_Let the storm rage ON!_

_ The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Anna... no, ALL of Arendelle, would fear me now, a reverse of my past where I feared them. It was about time. I sat on an icy throne in my palace, plotting the perfect storm, until... there she was.

No.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" I spat.

"Elsa!" she cried, running towards me, a wide grin on her face.

"Go away Anna!" I yelled.

Her face contorted into something—hurt. "That was the last thing you said to me before today."

"And it is all that needs to be said." I turned. "Go away."

"Elsa, please, I need your help! We all do! Please. For Arendelle."

I spun on my heels and looked her in the eyes. "No."

She sighed. "For the first time in forever, I finally understand!" she called. "For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand! We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

I scowled. "I am not leaving, Anna, and that is final. I have no fear. LEAVE!"

"Elsa! But... you've set off an eternal winter... everywhere," she tried.

A grin slowly crept up my face. This was easier than I thought. "No."

"Elsa." She sighed. "I've waited thirteen years to see you. I've waited so long to talk to you, to become your friend again. All I wanted as a child was to build one snowman! But you left me alone! I was alone for so long. Every winter, I waited, thinking maybe you'd finally come out and build a snowman with me. But no. I was ALONE by our PARENTS' GRAVES, Elsa! Why wouldn't you build a snowman? It would be so easy, with your powers..."

I snarled. "GO AWAY! None of that matters! Go back to stupid Hans, and stupid Arendelle, and never come back again!"

Tears brimmed over Anna's face, and her lips quivered as she started to sing a song.

_Do you want to build a snowman? _

_ I've waited all these years. _

_ I know you're lonely, and I want to help, please don't yell, I've finally come here. _

_ I know you already built one,_

_ But I don't mind,_

_ Just please, Elsa, let me help!_

_ Do you want to build a snowman?_

I looked at her, my sister. The reason I was locked up. The reason for everything. Tears were over her eyes, spilled down her cheeks, her lips were quivering, and she was shivering from the cold. I blinked once, before finally saying: "No."

Anna fell to the icy ground in sobs, loud sobs that echoed on the walls of the castle. "All I ever wanted was to have a sister!" she said through her sobs.

I had to do the right thing. I couldn't let her suffer. I took a deep breath, and shot a frozen blast of ice at her heart, the strongest ice I'd ever conjured.

I collapsed from exhaustion.

Anna's sobs stopped.

She stopped shivering.

And there she was, littering the floor of my castle.

I slowly approached. She had left with a look of despair on her face.

In that moment, I remembered why I had been locked up, the real reason, and started screaming.

I was a monster.


End file.
